


After the feast

by WhoresAndWine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, House Greyjoy, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoresAndWine/pseuds/WhoresAndWine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asha fucks one of the serving wenches. Just some Asha smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the feast

The feast was enjoyable for Asha, serving all her most favorite dishes and drinks. Everyone at the feast seemed to be having a great time. The men roared with laughter, exchanging japes within each other, and serving wenches came and went, bringing them fresh dishes and hot spiced wine.

She watched all of the serving wenches come by until one caught her eye.

The wench had dark chestnut hair, and glowing yellow eyes. She had a woman's shape, with perky breasts and a nice curve to her hips.   
Asha eyed her the whole time until the pretty wench took notice in her gaze.

They locked eyes for a few moments until the wench shifted her eyes away. She started to make her way out of the hall to gather more dishes, and Asha got up to follow her.

The wench was in the kitchens gathering up some more plates, and she was alone. Asha thought it was the perfect time to confront the wench.

Asha came up behind the girl as she was gathering plates, then gently touched her shoulder.   
The girl was startled, and immediately turned around in alarm, being face-to-face with Asha.   
"I didn't mean to startle you," Asha said in a calm tone.   
"I ..I .. I didn't see you there.. That's all.." The wench stuttered.   
"I saw you gazing at me in the hall." Asha said with a playful smirk.   
"I didn't.. M-mean any offense.. M'lady-" 

Asha cut her off and put her finger to the girl's lips.

"I took no offense, I was gazing at  you first, hoping you'd take notice in me... And you have.. So here we are now.."

The girl gaped speechless, staring into Asha's eyes. Asha spoke for the girl,   
"Perhaps I got the wrong message." Asha started to turn away, until the serving wench grabbed her by the arm.   
"M'lady, you got the right message."

Asha turned to the wench curiously, with a slight smirk upon her face.   
"Come with me then," Asha took the girl and lead her to her chambers.   
As Asha closed the heavy chamber door, the girl was giving her bedroom eyes. 

"How should I pleasure you, m'lady?" The girl said softly.

Asha walked casually towards her bed and sat down. "Just lick my cunt." 

The girl wasted no time and walked towards her and bent to her knees.   
Asha stopped her. "First, take off that gown. I want to see your teats."   
The girl obeyed and pulled all the laces until the dress fell to a pool at her feet. The girl had firm perky breasts, just as Asha had imagined, and between her legs were soft little dark curls.   
"Good, now come over here" Asha demanded.  
The girl fell to her knees and started to pull the trousers off of Asha. 

Asha felt herself get wet, seeing the girl naked and stripping her. When her trousers were off, Asha told the girl to kiss her down there. 

The girl's warm tongue pressed on  Asha's clit, and she began to lick her up and down. Asha could feel herself burn down there, as she was soaping wet. The girl had took notice in it and commented looking up at her, between her legs.   
"Your so wet down here." 

"Aye, I am so keep licking down there." Asha grabbed he girl by the hair and shoved her right between her legs once again.  
She didn't care for the talking, all she wanted was a really good fuck tonight.   
The girl started rubbing with her hands now on the top part as her tongue went on her lower parts, and sometimes going in her hole. 

"Fuck... Oh fuck," Asha leaned back feeling herself grow closer to her coming.   
The wench buried her face between her legs now, and began to suck on her clit more intensely now, making Asha's breathing grow heavier. 

"Fuck... Fuck... Fuck me!" Asha moaned, grabbing roughly on to the girls hair pressing her harder into her cunt.  
Her climax was coming near...   
"FUCK!" she groaned loudly, orgasming on to the girls mouth. 

The girl looked up her, with Asha's cum all over her lips and mouth.   
"You taste so great.." The girl said, as she put her fingers on Asha's clit, putting some of her wetness on her fingers. She then licked her fingers, looking up at her. 

Asha sat up and pulled herself away from her.   
"You can go back to your duties now,"


End file.
